The instant invention relates to arts and crafts apparatus for children and more particularly to an apparatus for forming twisted cord elements which can thereafter be effectively utilized for forming bracelets, necklaces, and the like.
Various types of twisting apparatus have been heretofore available, including the devices disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Sapkus, No. 4,369,690 and 4,580,585; Schwager et al, No. 4,582,074; Larson, No. 4,583,561. However, the heretofore available apparatus disclosed in these patents are specifically directed toward twisting, twining, or braiding human hair rather than twisting one or more elongated cord members to form twisted cord elements, and therefore, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention. The U.S. Pat. No. to Ellis, No. 433,855, which discloses a technique for manufacturing twine representing the only other relevant prior art, known to the applicant, is also believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention. Specifically, the Ellis device bears very little similarity to the operational arrangement or structural features of the apparatus of the subject invention.
The instant invention provides an effective apparatus which can be utilized by a young child for forming various twisted cord elements from one or more elongated cord members so that the twisted cord elements can be formed into various items, including bracelets, necklaces, etc. More specifically, the instant invention provides an effective and easy to use twisting apparatus which is operative for individually twisting opposite end portions of an elongated cord member and for then allowing the opposite end portions of the cord member to be twisted together to form a finished twisted cord element. More specifically, the instant invention provides and apparatus for making a twisted cord element from an elongated cord member comprising first and second end units which are adapted to be supported on a supporting surface so that at least one of the end units is slidable toward and away from the other end unit. The apparatus further comprises spaced first and second securing assemblies for releasably securing opposite first and second end portions of the cord member to the first end unit at spaced location thereon. The apparatus still further includes an intermediate cord member securing assembly on the second end unit for releasably securing the cord member to the second end unit at an intermediate point in the cord member so as to define opposite first and second cord member sections which are of substantially equal length and which extend between the first and second end units. The intermediate cord member securing assembly on the second end unit is selectively operable for rotatably or non-rotatably securing the intermediate point of the cord member to the second end unit, and the apparatus further includes a twisting mechanism for axially twisting each of the first and second cord member sections in the same direction of rotation. Accordingly, by actually twisting each of the first and second cord member sections with the twisting mechanism while maintaining the intermediate point of the cord member in non-rotatable relation, and by thereafter releasing the intermediate point of the cord member so that the opposite sections of the cord member are twisted about one another, it is possible to form a twisted cord element which retains its twist even after it is removed from the apparatus. Further, by thereafter securing the free opposite end portions of the twisted cord element together, such as by knotting them together, it is possible to permanently retain the twisted cord element in a twined or twisted configuration so that it can be formed into an article, such as an item of jewelry, e.g. a bracelet or a necklace. The twisting mechanism for axially twisting the first and second end portions is preferably operative for simultaneously twisting the first and second end sections of the cord member by equal amounts, and it preferably includes a trigger element which is squeezable for simultaneously twisting the first and second end sections. Further, one of the first and second units is preferably adapted to be retained in a predetermined position on a supporting surface, such as one in which it engages an edge of a table surface, and the other end unit is preferably adapted so that it is slidable toward the secured end unit for moving the end units together as the cord members are twisted. The means for releasably securing the cord member to the second end unit preferably comprises a hook element for releasably engaging the cord member at the intermediate point in the extent thereof, and the hook element is preferably secured to the second end unit so that it is selectively rotatable or non-rotatable relative thereto. The means for releasably securing the cord member to the second end unit preferably includes a depressible release button for releasing the hook element so that it is free to rotate once the opposite sections of the cord member have been properly twisted.
It has been found that the apparatus and method of the subject invention can be effectively utilized for forming twisting cord elements of various types which can then be utilized for forming various articles, such as necklaces, bracelets, etc. In this regard, the cord member utilized in the apparatus can comprise either a single strand cord member or a plurality of individual strands, depending on the desired appearance and construction of the finished twisted cord element. It is also possible to assemble items, such as beads or the like, on the cord member before the cord member is twisted in the apparatus so that the items assembled on the cord member are incorporated in the finished twisted cord element. In any event, the apparatus provides an effective means for twisting a cord member so that the cord member remains in a twisted disposition even after it is removed from the apparatus. In this regard, by first axially twisting the first and second sections of the cord member in the same direction while retaining the immediate point of the cord member in non-rotatable relation, and by thereafter allowing the intermediate point of the cord member to rotate or twist the first and second portions of the cord member together it is possible to form a twisted cord element which retains its twisted configuration even after it is removed from the apparatus. Further, the apparatus is adapted so that it can be effectively utilized by a young child who might not have sufficient manual dexterity to operate a more complicated twisting or twining apparatus.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective apparatus for forming a twisted cord element from an elongated untwisted cord member.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective apparatus for twisting a cord member which is easily operable by a young child.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a method of twisting an elongated cord member so as to form a permanently twisted cord element.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective apparatus for forming twisted cord elements for use in making items of jewelry and the like.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.